Mad Tea Party
by thestartling
Summary: What happens when the Hatter doesn't like you two together? [Collection of HaruxRin centric oneshots, drabbles, and microfics.]
1. Mad Tea Party

_Summary: This is just a collection of Haru/Rin one-shots, drabbles, and micro-fics. So far, the ones I have were done for the theme-fic community 31 days at livejournal. _

If you do not know about the Akito spoiler, do not read the "notes" part at the bottom of this. Other than that, no spoilers.

* * *

**  
Mad Tea Party**  
(Theme- august 16; kingdom of the mad) 

She screamed and yelled and kicked; his name rolled off her tongue and was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Her attacker started and tensed, then returned with more ferocity, rounding on her with no remorse and little restraint.

His hand tangled in her ebony hair; a pale spider ripping a damaged web to shreds, pulling and tugging and laughing. He told her she was worthless, and that nobody, especially _him_, would come for her. He told her she could scream all she wanted and no one would hear her.

He meant to tell her that she might as well start wishing she was dead, but the cracked pieces of his teeth and metallic liquid in his mouth would not allow him to finish. A gurgle escaped his mangled lips as he fell to the ground; unconscious, as he belonged.

Through her blurry eyes and tangled hair, she only saw the white of her savior's hair before wrenched into a tight hug, his fingernails almost digging into the exposed flesh of her back and shoulders.

You idiot, he croaked into her ear, I told you to leave here.

You idiot, she choked into his chest, I told you I couldn't leave you.

* * *

_Notes: Just as a little fact, I almost named this "Mad Cow Disease," "Alice," or "Mad Queen." The latter two with a certain tyrannical head of the Souma clan in mind. _

Also, for those who are aware of the Akito spoiler, I am aware of it as well and I know that Akito is in fact a she. I also know I used "he" (in case you didn't catch it, the attacker is Akito). I did it intentionally; not like I'm ignoring it. I actually liked that spoiler.

_I purposefully did not use quotation marks; have you ever read The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros? Yeah, well, she's a published, money-making author and doesn't use quotation marks. So there._


	2. Everything You Ever Wanted

_Summary: Another 31days at LJ theme-fic/drabble. _

_

* * *

_**  
Everything You Ever Wanted  
**(Theme- august 19; at most, flowers) 

Yellow roses with a single pink one.

That's what she found on her apartment's kitchen counter, with a tiny card connected by a pearly white string wrapped about the stems. But she didn't need to read the card; the flowers screamed in comparison to what it could ever say.

Flowers, she said with indignant fury to the silence, throwing her keys with such force into their little ceramic bowl that it cracked in reproach.

Like those could heal everything, like those could save us! She growled, vivid as the petals were against her speckled blue and black marble counter-top. And she stepped forward, snatched up the bouquet, stomped her foot on the pedal and dropped them in her metal trash bin.

Damn idiot, she swore in her head, and she did her best to ignore the dampness forming at the corners of her eyes.

_

* * *

Notes: Title is from the lyrics of Liz Phair's song, 'Flower.' _

Yellow roses mean three things. I've used the last two, which are "jealousy" and "try to care," and the first one ("friendship") could be used to a small extent, but isn't really relative. A pink rose means "perfect happiness" and "please believe me." Again, I used the latter.

Also, if a rose is single and in full bloom, it means "I love you" or "I still love you." So this could apply to the single pink rose.

_Again, I did not use quotation marks purposefully._


	3. Up Here and Down There

_Summary: Another theme-drabble for the 31days at LJ. __

* * *

_

**Up Here and Down There**  
(Theme- august 17; I am inside someone who hates me)  
Dedicated to Alma

It was born (I was born) of his hatred, anger, and pain. It crawls (I crawl) through him, like a serpentine parasite slithering through his bloodstream, and I look out through his glazed eyes into the setting sun- I feel his hand (or is it mine?) clenched in anguish; his pain, that which created me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he says, desperately.

And I think, Keep hating.

Because if he doesn't hate me, or her, or the world, I will never see the sun again.

* * *

_  
Notes: It's not exactly what I imagined, but I do like it. In fact, I really like it a lot more than the first try at this theme I did. _

Title taken from a quote of a man named Phil Cohn; his comments on residents "on the hill" talking about the "up here" whites and "down there" black East St. Louisans:

"You can't just label it down there and up here, you've got to say 'It's all us, what can we do? Side A can't fight side B. This isn't the Civil War. Side A and Side B hove both got to come off their horses and forget that the white man thinks like this and the black man thinks like that, and one's out to get the other, and say 'These are our people down there that are suffering, and we've got to get our heads together and do something, or you're going to keep hating me and I'll keep hating you and they're going to keep suffering."

And, I've just noticed this, but the quote is also kind of relevant because Black Haru and White Haru.


	4. Antiquity

_Summary: Another drabble for 31(underscore)days at LJ.

* * *

_

**Antiquity  
**(Theme- september 15; your eyes closed)

His index finger slides around the smooth, cream colored skin of her bare shoulder. His middle and ring finger trace up the barely notable jugular vein in her neck. His pinky hovers across her fleshy, pale rose mouth before his thumb combs her long black tresses.

Finally, his lips whisper a kiss to her closed, black-rimmed eyelids just before she opens them. A quietly curious stare appears on her face where seconds ago it seemed to be peacefully lifeless.

In the hazy morning light, he thinks she glows while lying next to him, the white sheets pooled behind her and then spreading out at the base of her naked shoulder blades. Like wings, he thinks, and imagines he's just captured an angel.

**The End **

**

* * *

**_  
Notes: No notes this time; I just wanted to express a big, warm THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed any of my fics! It is truly appreciated and really does make me blush and stammer like an aborigine with some sort of bohemian flu (read: makes me very happy indeed). So, thank you!_


	5. In the Company of a Paradigm

_Summary: Another for 31(underscore)days. I seem to be addicted to that community, but hell, it's a good breeding ground for ideas. Girl is Toru._

_

* * *

_**In the Company of a Paradigm**  
(theme- february 22; the ox's kindness)

Hatred is a fickle friend. It is true that it can help you project a personality of confidence while shielding a more fragile heart behind. But as it can tear someone else down, it can just as easily tear at yourself.

You know this. You've experienced that scalding burn first hand many times. Because each time you show your anger to someone it comes back at you centerfold and with a momentum that knocks the wind out of you, along with your hope and happiness.

So that's why you're amazed when this girl smiles at you and exclaims that you are a very kind person. That's what amazes you: that though you could cut into her with words that choke yourself, you don't. That though you are so stubborn as to rebel against others, you can't bring yourself to break her down.

But that's a part of your relationship with hatred, you think now. That, without keeping it close to your heart, you wouldn't be able to recognize it's cousin: kindness.

Without it, you wouldn't be able to ever feel so amazed at the fact that someone can still find you in the darkness of yourself.

**The End  
**  
_

* * *

Notes: I know it's not Haru/Rin, but I've decided this collection doesn't have to strictly be the couple. It will include other characters sometimes, but will always include Haru, Rin, or both._


	6. Apothegms

_Summary: Wrote it for a project, but then decided it didn't really fit. So, posting here._

_

* * *

_**Apothegms**

Rin recalls the time when she first realized how good he was to her.

It was on one of those days where nothing was to be done except sit around, relax, think. He lay sprawled out on the shaded grass with his arms folded up under his head, and she sat against the tree trunk, her legs draped over his stomach and her butt on the ground perpendicular to his right hipbone. The wind teased their hair, and she took a deep breath of it, and then...

"Was it destiny or chance?" she'd asked, surprised by how steady her voice was in correlation to such a sad topic. He cracked an eye open and studied her.

"You mean.."

"Yes."

He'd paused and slightly lifted his head. The other eye opened to watch her for a moment more, and then he closed them both again and lay his head back down.

"It's not your fault, Rin."

Desperately, "Then what do I blame it on? Is it my fate to be this way? To have this curse? Is it yours?"

"You think I give a damn about fate?"

She didn't answer and soon he said, "You shouldn't either."

**The End**


	7. Petrification

_Summary: Jotted down randomly during a car ride home. Wanted something to do, and needed to get the idea out of my head.

* * *

_  
**Petrification**

He splayed his hand across her stomach, counting each rise, each fall: one, two.

"I think I love you," he spoke.

"I think," her eyes opened, tired yet fierce, and she circled his wrist with her hand to feel his pulse; three, four, five, "that's your worst idea yet."

His eyes flickered towards her face, but they did not meet her gaze. He knew all he would find there was a mist—the veil she put up even at this ungodly hour just to shield herself from the world, from him.

"Regardless," he moved his hand up to rest over her heart, ignoring the jerk of his own, counting to six, seven, eight, "...it's true."

"You know nothing is true, not for us." Nine.

"Except this," and on ten their lips collided, but they didn't bother to count. They already knew it would last them forever.

** The End**


	8. there is blood in fairy tales

_Summary: Again for 31(underscore)days, but inspiration didn't come until it was too late to post it. I'll settle for posting here for now though, and just post it there under a different theme (I'm sneaky like that). _

This is also dedicated to all of the writers who inspire me to step outside my boundaries and mimic other styles in order to allow myself to learn. _These writers are: Memphis Lupine, incandescens, afrai, autophanous (at livejournal), and moonsheen (at livejournal).

* * *

_

**there is blood in fairy tales  
**(theme- july 29; let the world around us fade) 

It is dark.

They're in his room, on the bed, and she blinks, once, before staring up at the ceiling (which she can't see) until it hurts. Until her eyes blur, burn, and she feels like she's spinning.

"We shouldn't do this," she says.

Hatsuharu laughs (bitter and tired) when she recoils her hand from the brush of his. "We _did_," he breathes against her shoulder.

She curls and uncurls her toes while he glides up over her, slick with sweat, lips brushing her collarbone.

"We shouldn't do this," she says again even as her hands float up to trace over his stomach, then twining thin arms 'round his back like vines.

Even as her nails dig into him like thorns.

"I know," and she relies on hearing to see the wince on his face. "But we will."

For a moment, it is light.


End file.
